


Farmhands

by Udunie



Series: Farmhands [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Bestiality, Enemas, Fisting, Horses, Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sloppy Seconds, Somnophilia, Stomach Deformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tomorrow is Sunday,” his dad told him as he dunked a bit of bread into his plate. “You can sleep in.”</p><p>Cal grinned a bit into his food. His dad always let him sleep in on Sundays, usually he wouldn’t get out of bed until after noon, and he was all achy from sore muscles, but getting some proper rest? It was so, so worth it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmhands

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE TAGS, PEOPLE!
> 
> Thank you so much for Emma, who betaed this sweet little thing, and also, enormous thanks to my anonymous friend, who keeps giving me amazing prompts, I hope you are going to like it!

 

“Cal!” his old man bellowed from the house, “Are you done with the pigs?”

He put the pitchfork down by the other tools and straightened out, feeling his back crack. Calvin loved summer break and he also hated summer break.

On one hand, there was no school - which was definitely a plus - on the other, there was a ton of work to be done on the farm, and his dad firmly believed that every second spent lazing around was a waste.

Thank god tomorrow was Sunday.

“Yes!” he shouted back. It must have been after nine and he was hungry as hell. Even in the beginning of August, the sun was slowly starting to set.

He made his way back slowly, stretching his poor muscles. Taking care of the animals all day was hard work, even with the hands his dad had.

He was hit by a really amazing, spicy smell as soon as he stepped in the door, making his mouth water. Chili. Damn, he loved chili. It was no surprise; Jeb was on cooking duty. That usually meant good things.

The three farmhands and his dad took turns cooking every day - Calvin was left out of the rotation, because he would probably burn down the house - and Jeb was the best as far as culinary skills went.

The others were already inside, sitting around the large table packed with fresh bread and their dinner. Gus and Ron - the two other farmhands - were already digging in. They finished just a few minutes before him, but Cal didn’t mind them starting before him. The two had been out mending the fence all day, and he didn’t envy them.

Cal sat down at his usual place by his dad and Jeb handed him his plate before sitting down. He took a second to look at his dad - he usually didn’t start before him - and the man nodded, starting to eat now that everyone was back.

They didn’t talk for a while, just stuffing their faces like the starving animals they seemed to be - Calving right along them. He gazed around while he chewed, wistfully wondering if he would ever become as big as all of the others were. Well, he was only fifteen, so he shouldn’t have been too bummed about being the smallest, but it was hard to imagine that his short, wiry frame would ever gain that much bulk.

“Something wrong, Cal?” Jeb asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head quickly and continued eating. Jeb got annoyed when people weren’t enthusiastic enough about his cooking. Not like he would get angry - not at Cal, at least - but he still didn’t want to get on the guy’s wrong side.

“Nope,” he said between two bites. It was really, really good.

“Tomorrow is Sunday,” his dad told him as he dunked a bit of bread into his plate. “You can sleep in.”

Cal grinned a bit into his food. His dad always let him sleep in on Sundays, usually he wouldn’t get out of bed until after noon, and he was all achy from sore muscles, but getting some proper rest? It was so, so worth it…

 

***

 

Jeb and the boys stayed up late, playing cards in their room while they waited. It was the usual Saturday routine, but none of them were bored by it.

Around ten, they finished the last round and got dressed haphazardly. The nights were warm in the summer, so there was no need for much, and they would probably need to wash everything anyway.

“You go check on the bear,” Jeb told Gus, nodding towards the master bedroom. Not like they needed to worry. The boss was a heavy sleeper, especially after a spiked beer or two.

They waited in the corridor until Gus gave them the all clear. They had a lot of practice by now and knew that they could turn on all the lights and make all the ruckus they wanted, but there was something exciting about sneaking around in the silent, dark house.

Cal’s room wasn’t too big, but the three men all managed to find a place to sit on the bed around his sleeping form. The light was on on the bedside table - a silly little habit the kid couldn’t shake.

For a few moments they didn’t do anything, just admired the kid, enjoying the moment. Jeb could see that Ron was already rock hard - the impatient fucker - but they had all night to play.

Gus was the one to break the stillness, pulling the covers off the boy. Cal was pretty, too pretty for his own good. He was slender and small with puffy lips and long lashes girls would kill for. He was also dead to the world - and would stay that way until the drugs wore off around noon tomorrow.

Jeb smoothed his rough palm down over the kid’s silky arm. Even with Cal’s dark tan, there was a lovely contrast between their skins. Gus threw the covers completely off and started undressing the boy and Ron groaned when the thin tank top and the threadbare boxers both hit the floor, revealing that pretty, pert ass.

For some reason, Cal’s uneven tan just made him somehow more appealing. His chest and his groin were both milky pale with his arms and legs sunkissed and bronze colored. Such a lovely sight.

They turned him onto his stomach, mashing a pillow under his hips. This was usually Gus’ favorite part. The man didn’t waste any time, he got right between Cal’s legs and started eating him out with gusto. Ron chuckled, rubbing at his crotch lazily.

Gus loved eating ass. He really did. Sure, he was a big guy, bit on the heavy side, so he generally loved eating everything, but especially ass. Jeb watched with a mix of arousal and amusement as his friend parted Cal’s asscheeks with his meaty fingers and delved in - tongue first - lapping at that cute little pink hole.

It wouldn’t stay so pretty and virgin looking for long, and just the thought of it was enough to make Jeb groan.

Gus was noisy. He kept grunting like a pig, occasionally pulling back to spit on Cal’s crack, and rub the saliva into the slowly unfurling ring of muscle.

“Damn. So delicious. This baby has the best little cunt in the world,” he said before he dived in again. His tongue was working earnestly. Jeb could see it even from where he was sitting; the way he slowly pushed it inside, lapping at Cal’s dark, hot walls.

“Yeah, keep it up, Gus. Make the little bitch nice and sloppy,” Ron told him. His cock was out, and he was rubbing it slowly, fist tight to hold himself back from coming too soon.

Gus hummed and rubbed his stubbly chin over the sensitive skin of Cal’s ass, making it bloom red. He spit at his hole again and then finally pushed a finger inside.

The boy didn’t even twitch, none the wiser of what was happening to his unconscious body.

Sometimes Jeb wished he would wake up. He wanted to see that cute little face scrunched up in confusion, and then horror. He wanted to fuck Cal right through his shock until the boy’s whole world was narrowed down to the cock pumping into him, and his only thought was to please Jeb.

It was weird. Sure, they had the excuse of being hours away from the next town big enough to have whores, but really. It wasn’t really the reason why they did this. Cal was… Just too fucking sweet and earnest and naive for his own good. They couldn’t help wanting to completely ruin him.

Gus’ fat, round face was dripping with saliva - and so was the boy’s crack, shining wetly in the low light of his lamp. Ron was running out of patience.

“Okay, enough, you pig. Let me get in there,” he growled, pushing at the other man’s shoulder. Gus went, though reluctantly, and Ron didn’t waste any time getting into position.

He groaned obscenely when he sank in, hips starting to slap forward almost immediately. By now, Cal was stretched enough by Gus’ tongue and fingers, and anyway, he didn’t clench up in his sleep.

Jeb leaned back, watching Ron do his thing. It was almost a pleasure to watch him. He fucked with complete abaddon, hands clenched in the sheets under Cal’s body - they couldn’t leave bruises. Ron was big. Bigger than Jeb himself, and taller than Gus, and he had the cock for it; long and veiny with enough girth to scare less practiced women.

It was okay, though. Cal didn’t care. His body was open and moist for them, laid out for the taking.

Ron kept grunting like a bull, sweat rolling down his temples as he worked his body, hammering forward at full force, chasing his relief.

Gus was wiping his face with a tissue, then reached into his boxers to clean himself up there a bit too. He always came once just from eating Cal out. Pervert.

Jeb massaged his cock with the heel of his palm. Even through his underwear it felt good. He wanted to come too, but that would only happen later. He did have his own little kinks, afterall.

 

***

 

They took the boy out afterwards, letting Ron’s jizz cool in his ass. It would be coming out anyway. Jeb was going first with the others carrying Cal behind him. They didn’t have to go far - not like the skinny teenager was any struggle -, their first stop was just outside the house.

It was Ron’s job to keep him up. It was easy enough with his bulk; he had Cal’s back against his chest and just held him under the knees until that puffy little hole came into view. The porchlight didn’t quite reach them, but Jeb could see the come trickling out of the kid’s ass.

He tried the hose - the water was still lukewarm from the tube being out on the sun all day and then carefully popped the end into Cal’s hole. He was loose enough from Ron that it slipped in fairly easily.

“Okay,” he told Gus, who obediently opened the tab - not too much, just a little - before stepping close to watch. Ron was also peering down over Cal’s body, utterly fascinated by the way the boy’s stomach slowly started to fill.

Jeb was busy keeping the hose in place - water was already dripping out beside it - but he couldn’t keep his eyes away either. There was something bizarre in the way Cal’s flat little belly grew bloated and full with liquid. He wasn’t sure they wouldn’t be doing this, even if they didn’t want him nice and clean.

He pushed his fingers right up against the boy’s entrance and nodded at Gus when he felt it start twitching. The boy was pretty unresponsive, so the reaction had to be pain from camping. They weren’t sure something like that wouldn’t wake him up.

Gus closed the tab and then took a step to the side, not wanting to get the dirty water on his clothes as Jeb pulled out and everything rushed out of Cal. It was dark enough that they didn’t see how bad it was, but they pumped him full enough to get everything out anyway.

Ron shrugged the kid’s body up and over his shoulder when they were finished and started towards the stalls without a word. They worked there enough to know the way by heart even in the pitch black of the night.

Gus turned on the light, starting to sweat the minute they were inside. Jeb had no idea why the place was always so fucking humid, but it was especially bad during the summer. The single lightbulb cast shadows in the corners, waking some of the horses.

That was okay.

There was a narrow, but sturdy table by one wall. Jeb helped Gus drag it to the middle of the stable. The space was pretty tight, but they always managed.

Ron put down Cal gently, watching the head. It wouldn’t do to have the boy wake up with a concussion. That would be kind of hard to explain. He didn’t even have to tell Gus to get the can of vaseline they sometimes used on the horses when they got scratched by something.

So far, the old bear haven’t noticed that they were going through the cans a bit too fast.

Gus and Ron both stood by the sides of the table, grabbing Cal’s legs and practically folding him in half. Jeb slid an old, folded towel under his hips - just for good measure - and got to work.

God, he loved this part. It wasn’t his favorite, but… almost. He scooped up a glob of vaseline and coated his finger before pushing three of them inside. Shit. Cal’s hole was so fucking pliant and warm, a willing little cunt just for their pleasure.

Jeb had a lot of practice by now, it didn’t take long for him to work his pinky in too, and then he just spent a few long moments massaging the boy’s walls from the inside, rubbing his fingertips on them until they relaxed.

“Looks so damned good,” Gus panted, rubbing his stubbly chin against Cal’s calf.

Ron grunted in agreement trying - and failing - to be discreet as he rubbed his quickly filling cock against the edge of the table.

Jeb had to smirk a little. He did like it when the boys were adoring his handiwork. He doubled his efforts and finally deemed Cal ready enough.

“Here we go,” he said, as he tucked his thumb in and made a cone of his hand. He could actually feel as the others held their breath when he started pressing forward, twisting his wrist slowly this way and that as he did. It did take a few long seconds, but then Cal’s small hole opened up under the pressure and his whole hand slipped inside.

Gus moaned as it disappeared into the boy’s ass up to the wrist.

Jeb couldn’t even describe the rush it gave him - the knowledge that sweet, naive little Cal had his fist rammed into his body. It was amazing.

“Wreck that pussy, dude,” Ron told him, voice uncharacteristically hushed.

Jeb smiled, high on adrenaline. He couldn’t say no to that, could he? He smeared some more slick on his arm and slowly started to fuck Cal, getting deeper and deeper. It wasn’t easy, he only gained an inch with every thrust, but it was so, so worth it.

The boy’s body was flushed - an unconscious response to the stimulation - half-developed little cock oozing precome to his stomach. He only started to grow hair recently, but the small, silky bush he sported just emphasized how young he still was.

There was sweat rolling down Jeb’s forehead, but he didn’t care. He was too focused on the progress he made. He was almost up to the elbow now, thick forearm swallowed up by Cal’s body, like he was nothing more than a two-dollar-whore.

When he managed to get that last inch in, he stopped, enjoying the hot, moist hole clutching at his whole arm. Jesus, the kid was something else.

“Do that thing,” Gus urged, free hand buried inside his boxers. Ron nodded his agreement, so Jeb humored them.

He turned his arm and moved it around until… until they could all see the bulge of his fist pushing against Cal’s belly, moving inside him as he began fucking him again.

Gus whined - there was no better word for it - and came in his hand with a groan. Ron wasn’t much better, fucking against the hard table as he watched Jeb’s fist distort Cal’s pale little tummy.

So fucking nice.

Jeb was on the edge too, but he couldn’t come just yet. They still had things to do.

Still, he was a bit reluctant as he pulled out, even though he was rewarded by the sight of Cal’s loose, gaping hole. The boy’s cunt wasn’t cute and pink anymore, it was puffy and red, and looked like a whole army had fun in it. Just the way it should be, as far as Jeb was considered.

 

***

 

Goliath was a big boy. He was the old man's favorite, even though he was well past his shine. That was absolutely alright though, they didn’t want some skittish colt for this job anyway.

Gus led the stallion out of his stall - he’d been woken up by the lights like most of the horses - though Jeb liked to think the old fucker enjoyed doing this just as much as they did.

Ron got the sniffer ready. It was a small, innocuous looking bottle, but the oils inside riled up Goliath like nothing else. The animal took a sniff and neighed, shaking his head, but his great, spotty cock was already sliding out of it’s sheath.

Yeah, Goliath loved doing this.

They’ve turned Cal on his belly, propping his hips on the towel. Jeb took care to part his legs for easier access. Gus pulled the horse close to the table, patting his thick neck.

“Up you go, buddy,” he ordered and the huge animal obeyed.

When they first did this, they were kind of freaked that Cal would be crushed, but they have long since learned that Goliath had good instincts, and would never trample a person, much less his personal cock warmer.

His large hooves banged against the table as he got into position, his dick slapping wetly against Cal’s ass before he settled.

Jeb rubbed his flank, shushing the horse before he carefully reached down to guide the enormous member to the boy’s ass. The flared head was almost as big as his palm, and the shaft wasn’t skinny either - all twenty inches of it.

Goliath buckled a bit when the tip touched Cal’s hole, so Jeb waited a second or two. They didn’t actually want anyone getting hurt.

“Easy, boy,” he murmured as he tried again.

It seemed impossible to get that huge thing inside, but the kid was loose enough, and squelching with vaseline, and on the second try Jeb managed to line Goliath up properly. He pushed, careful not to spook the horse and Cal slowly, oh-so-slowly opened up under the pressure, sucking the large, meaty cock inside.

Ron gave up any pretense of participating and just leaned against the wall, jerking off furiously as he watched.

The stallion didn’t need an invitation once he was right where he wanted - deep inside a hot, wet cunt clinging to his cock just right - and started fucking, powerful hips jerking forward.

Jeb was confident that he prepared Cal enough, so there was nothing left than to stand back and watch his boss’ son getting taken by a fucking horse.

Maybe they should put him on his back next time, he had a feeling that it would be an amazing sight to see Goliath’s dick distent Cal from the inside out. But this was okay too.

The old stallion had the stamina to go for a long time, neighing and snorting in pleasure from time to time. He put enough effort into it to jostle the boy’s body forward occasionally, and it just made Jeb more desperate to come. Shit, he couldn’t wait for his turn.

Thankfully even Goliath couldn’t keep at it forever, and with a last hard thrust he stilled, legs twitching as he emptied himself into Cal.

Ron was there in a second, pulling at him and leading him away when he got off the table.

Jeb felt his mouth go dry as he stepped closer. There was come leaking out of the boy, a bit frothy at the rim from the decent pounding he got.

“Want me to…?” Ron asked, angry red cock still in hand.

Jeb nodded silently and the watched the man go up to the table and jerked off. When he finished, he shot his load right into the middle of the mess.

Ron groaned before he tucked cock back and walked away, probably to get a beer they’ve stashed in one of the empty stalls.

Jeb didn’t mind. He wasn’t ashamed of his kinks, but he liked some privacy anyway.

He stepped up to Cal, carefully parting his cheeks. The boy was a wreck. His hole was reddened and completely open with come bubbling out of it - horse and human alike.

Jeb hooked his thumbs into the rim and pulled, parting the saggy entrance. Fuck. He had no clue why he found it so hot; the way the boy’s ass was absolutely ruined, loose and puffy, but he did.

He didn’t waste much time, feeling like he was about to explode, and fished his cock out, ramming it right into the mess with his fingers still inside. Cal was still so open that he could barely feel it, but that was the best part, knowing that the boy was nothing more than a fucked-out come bucket.

He hissed and started thrusting into him. There were noises. Loud, obscene, squelching noises as his cock pumped into that sloppy cunt.

Jeb could feel all that jizz overflowing, sliding down his dick until it was dripping down his balls, and that was it for him.

He came with a grunt, adding his own load to the mess.

He might have hated this job sometimes, but well. It certainly had its perks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
